


【项顾】Un-Science

by Yukikoori



Category: HIStory3:那一天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikoori/pseuds/Yukikoori
Summary: 没怎么看1718集气死我了气死我了气死我了不许be不许be不许be我急了我急了我急了我急了我急了我急了给我开车给我开车给我开车
Relationships: 项豪廷×于希顾
Kudos: 72





	【项顾】Un-Science

There’s no everlasting days  
But love lives in wonder

1

在和项豪廷半推半就地在一起后，于希顾愈发觉得恋爱这件事，是超越理性的非科学。  
从最简单的牵手，他们指尖碰到一块，于希顾脑袋里就闪过噼里啪啦的电火花，激素分泌超出极限值，大脑里的警报器全部失灵。他是能在隔音很差的出租屋里听到隔壁情侣放肆的叫床声都能镇定自若继续做数学题的人，可在结束绵长的亲吻，勾住项豪廷脖子拥抱他的时候，他唯一引以为傲的脑子里的知识也突然忘得一干二净了。说实话他有点害怕，但志刚哥告诉他，没关系，爱就是这样。  
项豪廷也一样，他年轻气盛身经百战，但到了于希顾面前就退化成纯情处男，手在于希顾背上乱摸又怎么都舍不得放开，感受到于希顾微微推阻，才恋恋不舍地收手。这种别扭的关系直到两个人温泉旅行时的告白才终于冰释前嫌，他们赤裸着拥抱，忘乎所以地亲吻，项豪廷高高勃起的性器蹭到他身后隐秘的部位，湿润而绵软——于希顾已经把一切都准备好了。  
虽然项豪廷平日里对他的小男友动不动就发情，但到了真正提枪上阵的时候，他反而又怂了，害怕自己技术不过关于希顾不满意，害怕太莽撞把他弄痛，于希顾看着他那双好像马上要哭出来的哈士奇眼忍不住笑，被进入的是他，他反倒安慰起对方来，“没关系，你按你的节奏来就好，我会努力适应的。”他才试探着慢慢插进去，看着于希顾的眼神融化下来，咬住下唇默许地看着他。  
于希顾的手指捏住他上臂饱满的肌肉，项豪廷幻想到之后会留下的淡淡指印，这太色情了，像他留在于希顾温热的皮肤上星星点点的痕迹一样，他们身上都留下了来自对方的标记。他去舔于希顾胸前的小痣，又轻咬他已经挺起来的小小的乳尖，蜷缩在他怀里的男孩一下绷直了身体，他觉得舌头扫过的地方痒得受不了，不光是这样，即便是项豪廷轻轻抚摸他的皮肤，他都止不住地打颤，双颊烫得像高烧。于希顾从小就显得孤僻，连正常社交都不足，更鲜少与人有身体接触，导致他对项豪廷的每一次触碰都倍加敏感，他想哼出声又觉得太羞耻，就垂下头微张着嘴小心翼翼地憋住声音吐气，没一会窒息感就浮上来，他只能把头埋在项豪廷结实的胸肌里平复呼吸，喘息声里拖着压不住的呻吟。他平时的嗓音就很柔软，此刻更像牛奶味的棉花糖，马上就要融化了，糖浆滴下来黏在紧密相贴的两个人身上。  
项豪廷不敢放纵自己，他照顾于希顾的感受，每次顶弄都戳在他的腺体上，还帮他抚慰正湿漉漉淌着水的阴茎，他低头看着两个人连接的地方，紫红的柱体撑开褶皱一路顶到更深的地方，于希顾的大腿根被磨出一片淫靡的红，他想自己看不到的内里应该也是一样，被他操弄到红肿的颜色。  
濒临高潮，项豪廷咬牙想拔出来，于希顾红着脸拉住了他，“这一次……就……也可以啦。”他声音放得很轻，但落到项豪廷心里，他知道这句话的重量。  
两个人心满意足的吐息融进空气里，混着六月即将落下的潮湿的雨，遥远的滚滚雷声是夏天年轻的心跳。

2

项豪廷拎着两大兜零食从便利店走出来，正值盛夏，手里开了罐的冰可乐在阳光下飘着白雾，还有一罐常温的躺在袋子里。有人用力拍了他的肩膀，他一回头，是穿着背心短裤的孙博翔。  
“好巧。诶，于希顾呢？怎么没跟你一起啊？”  
“他打工到凌晨三点，还在睡。”  
“哦——我还以为是你弄到人家下不了床。”  
项豪廷踹了一脑子黄色废料的孙博翔小腿一脚，孙博翔嘲讽他是每天都想交配的大象，差点又被打一顿。不过他说的不无道理——一路上项豪廷也在反思，他回忆起两人紧贴在一起时于希顾被汗水模糊的失焦的双眼，高潮之后他总是皱着眉，好像过了头的快感堆叠成痛苦，而他自己只有欢愉，从开始到结束，在迸开那一瞬间沿着血液流遍全身。是不是自己索取得不知餍足，是不是伤到他了？他这么想着，完全没注意满嘴跑火车的孙博翔直愣愣地傻笑，不知道又在回想和他志刚哥的哪幕场景。  
以后还是再忍耐一点——如果不能控制自己，就干脆不要去碰他，no hugs，no kisses。项豪廷下定决心。他这个年纪的人时常冲动又后悔，还习惯把一切想得太过极端，言语和行动都赤诚地有些蹩脚。但少年时的爱和恨也最透明，望进那双眼睛，就能读懂他整个滚烫的心。

项豪廷对于希顾很好，扬言要追他的时候恨不得把全世界都买下来送给他，确认关系后依然不忘初心，于希顾几乎不对他索求什么，偶尔自言自语的时候嘴里小声念叨一句想吃的食物，第二天项豪廷就拎着满满当当的便当盒，弯下腰在他眼前讨好地晃。“以后想吃什么直接告诉我就好啰。”他这么说。  
其实于希顾心里有点过意不去，项豪廷对他是百分之一千的温柔，可他没有可以回报的物质基础，过去的遭遇让他也不善于表达爱意，所以在某些隐秘的场合，他都尽量试着满足项豪廷。他答应帮项豪廷口交，项豪廷受宠若惊但又不舍得，小香菇硬得发涨，最后于希顾还是坚持含进嘴里，他回忆着那几次项豪廷帮他时的技巧，慢条斯理地吮吸着，他太大了，于希顾脸颊都被顶得鼓起一块，他撑得喘不过气，就稍微吐出来用舌头沿着突起的青筋从根部舔到龟头，像吃冰棒一样，他抬起头，湿润的眼睛直直望向自己，项豪廷心脏都快跳出来，他知道自己撑不了多久，想赶快抽出来，于希顾搂住他的腰，舌头绕着顶端打圈，还不知轻重，试探地吸了一口。  
项豪廷大脑一怔，等回过神来，于希顾已经把自己射进去的精液都咽进去了。他惊得大喊，“你都吃掉了？”  
于希顾脸皮薄，扭过头不去看他。味道很奇怪，但还可以接受。

最近他能感觉到，项豪廷在极力避免与他进一步的身体接触，偶尔擦枪走火时于希顾提出可以帮他解决，项豪廷也只是埋进他的颈间吸气，浅尝辄止，随后就哄着他去休息。有了上一次的教训，他们都成长了不少，误会只会把对方推得更远，那还不如从一开始就坦诚相对，在相爱这件事里，从来就不应该沉默。所以于希顾还是鼓起勇气问他，“为什么最近都不想要和我……那个？”  
听到项豪廷的解释他撇开头笑，“没关系啦。以后你想的话就告诉我啊，如果我不愿意，也会好好和你说的。”  
“那现在我该做什么？我要你告诉我。”项豪廷把他逼到窗边，撑着墙壁，居高临下认真地看着他，压低的嗓音回旋在于希顾耳边，无法逃避，场景似曾相识。  
他又低下头，眼神躲闪，透过薄薄窗帘的光让他转动的眼睛像琥珀一样，他踌躇了好久，才侧过头说，“那就……就……亲我。”他因为害羞而快速地眨眼，长而纤细的睫毛扇动着，刮得项豪廷心里发痒，有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。  
“只有这样吗？”  
他们四目相对，属于恋人间的轻佻言语，毫不避讳的炽热情感，不必怀疑的绝对真心，他还在害怕什么？  
“……再多爱我一点，好不好？”  
项豪廷不喜欢于希顾为了不成为别人的负担而隐藏起所有心声，他想要于希顾坦诚欲望，像打开裹着珍珠的蚌壳，可以随心所欲地依赖他，索求他，他会百分之百言听计从，于希顾说的每一句话，都是恋爱的命令。

项豪廷掀开于希顾的T恤，他长胖了一些但依然病态地瘦，薄薄一层肌肉贴在骨架上，隐约能看到胸前肋骨的轮廓，项豪廷粗大的阴茎顶进去时，他的小腹甚至都被顶得凸起一块，项豪廷叼住他的耳垂问弄痛了没有，他摇摇头，又对着他笑，他全身上下都酥麻得发软，还用手好奇地戳戳，项豪廷呼出一口热气，咬着牙放轻力度，每次只插进去半根还是把于希顾顶得直淌眼泪。项豪廷一只胳膊就能环抱住他的腰，腾出一只手帮他放松大腿根绷紧的肌肉，又去揉他的乳尖，抚摸他被泪水沾湿的脸颊，蹭过他嘴唇的时候，于希顾下意识地去舔项豪廷的指尖，绯红的舌头伸出来就没力气再缩回去，耷拉在嘴角，让他偶尔漏出的呻吟黏黏糊糊的。  
他很少能见到这样的于希顾，沉迷在情欲里把一切都忘掉的时刻，他想要于希顾把所有痛苦的记忆都扔进垃圾桶，可生活不会暂停，他们年纪尚小，未来的成人世界只会越来越危险，不过幸好他拉住了于希顾的手，他不会再孤单了。  
像他这样温柔的人，也理应不再孤单。

3

于希顾的生活十几年如一日地单调，上学，打工，回家三点一线，所以趁升学的假期，游乐园，电影院，电玩城，总之于希顾之前很少会涉足的娱乐场所，项豪廷在于希顾打工的间隙带他玩了个遍。他们也窝在家里打游戏，于希顾很聪明，学什么都快，玩几次熟悉了之后，双人对战总能赢项豪廷。  
等到开学以后，第一学期的学业比较重，于希顾课余时间依然排满了打工的日程，大学的学费很贵，日常开销也不比高中那样简单，再加上和项豪廷合租公寓平摊的房租水电，生活对他来说并没有轻松多少。项豪廷知道他的个性，如果提出让于希顾少出钱的话他一定会拒绝，干脆也去找了份兼职，挣来的钱就可以顺理成章偷偷花在于希顾身上了。另外他还攒了一笔数目不小的存款，瞒着于希顾，甚至对他爸妈和妹妹都绝口不提。  
绝对要给他一个惊喜，项豪廷想，下个生日就送他一架天文望远镜，这样从公寓的阳台上就能看见月亮，看见流星，还有他父母永远居住的玫瑰星系，他白天做于希顾的太阳，等到深夜就坐在他旁边，看着星星顺着银河流淌下来，全都降落到他的眼里。

不过在这之前的圣诞节，他抢先收到了更大的惊喜。于希顾说要送他礼物，项豪廷打开认真包装的盒子，里面是他一直没能买到的switch，他抬起头，戴着圣诞帽的于希顾正朝他伸出手，手腕上用丝带系着蝴蝶结，“这个也送给你。”  
如果不做些什么，是不是就辜负了他的一番心意？  
项豪廷正解到第三颗扣子，床头的手机响了。他伸手按掉，没想到铃声接二连三响个没完，于希顾轻轻推开他，“你先接电话啦。”  
他看了眼来电显示，攥成拳的手无力地砸在床垫上，“项咏晴你这个时候打来是要干嘛！”  
“你干嘛凶我哦！是爸妈有话跟你讲，又一直打不通你手机，以为你出什么事。”  
项豪廷把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，朝于希顾可怜兮兮地做了个道歉的手势。于希顾拍拍他的手臂直起身，抹掉嘴角沾上的两个人的唾液。  
“所以找我干嘛？”项豪廷脑袋都耷拉下来，五官皱在一块，像只委屈的大狗。于希顾忍不住笑，伸手去顺他的背。  
“就祝你圣诞快乐啊，还有爸叫你今年一定回家来吃年夜饭。”  
“我不是说过要陪男朋友的嘛。”项豪廷勾住于希顾的手晃晃，他好像胖了点，摸起来没有那么硌了。  
“那就他也带回来啊。这可是爸说的，你爱回不回，好了，才不想听你电波放闪，拜。”  
项豪廷挂断电话感慨，人真的会变啊。他回过神，于希顾期待地盯着他看，眼睛亮亮的。  
我好爱他，项豪廷想。但我一个人爱他还不够，还想要身边所有的人都爱他，想补偿他一千倍一万倍的爱，想要整个世界都为了他而旋转。  
他抓住于希顾的手指放到嘴边亲吻，两个人又顺势滚到一块，项豪廷从后面搂住他，咬住他的肩头，于希顾全身赤裸地跪在床上，膝盖磨成粉红色，纤细得过分的腰肢高高抬起，和后穴插着的那根粗大肉棒相比显得精致可爱的阴茎无人抚慰，一晃一晃地勃起着，他轻声地哼哼，努力用理智控制自己不要发出过分色情的声音，但还是被身后的人逼到绝境，不由自主地朝他小声求饶，不行，受不了，整个人就要往下陷，幸好被项豪廷一把捞在怀里，他跨坐在项豪廷身上，整个人都缩在他胸前，被内射的时候全身都不由自主地痉挛，甚至项豪廷已经拔出来，小心翼翼地把他放平在床上用手捋顺他的头发时时还在打颤，他叼住自己吐出来的一截舌尖，双腿大开着，腰上遍布红色的手指印，被操成玫瑰色的穴口随着他的呼吸一缩一缩，淫靡得一塌糊涂。于希顾盯着项豪廷从额角滴下来的汗水，眯起眼睛笑，眼角挤出几道可爱的皱纹，像在撒娇。

项豪廷冲澡回来，于希顾已经睡着了，他倚在床头，一边擦头发一边仔细盯着于希顾看，他好瘦啊，手指细得能看见关节与骨骼的轮廓，小臂上能看见蜿蜒的青色静脉，还有几个细小的伤疤，大概是打工赚钱时留下的，项豪廷又开始猜想他的过去，童年时寄人篱下的生活，之后漫长的孤独，为了钱四处奔波，他越想越心疼，眼眶都快红了，他附下身搂住于希顾，侧耳去听他的心跳。  
于希顾在他的臂弯中喘不过气，半梦半醒间发出几声不满的鼻音，项豪廷把他抱得更紧。  
他枕着月光和迟到多年的爱又沉沉睡去。

4

项豪廷打算趁春假回家，下了车才知道全家人一块出去旅游了。想着终于可以放肆一次，项豪廷给于希顾弹了次钢琴，因为太久不练习，错了好多个音。两个人一块做饭，洗碗，窝在客厅看电视，就好像于希顾在童年还时常会幻想的家的样子。  
项豪廷给他看小时候的相册，他记得里面还有和妹妹一块穿着连衣裙的照片，他想给于希顾看，但怎么都没找到。他起身去柜子里翻，看到旁边叠起来的几套高中校服，原来那些总是明晃晃的记忆，恍惚间已经离去好久了。  
那就这一天，回到他们刚刚相遇的时候吧。

于希顾穿着项豪廷大了几个码的校服衬衫，领带被拆松但还挂在脖子上，前襟敞开着，胸前薄薄的一层软肉被项豪廷舔得泛红，他闭着眼睛，睫毛都是湿的，手指和项豪廷的缠在一块，项豪廷向上一顶，他就微张开嘴仰起头，平日里苍白的脸颊浮起粉色，从尾椎升起来的酸麻让他抑制不住地急促喘息，阴茎搭在项豪廷腹肌上，无人抚慰也已经架轻就熟地硬起来了。项豪廷目不转睛地盯着他看，于希顾沉稳，清冷，自控力强大得惊人，但这一刻全部被自己破坏掉了，于希顾会勾住他的脖子拥抱他，会主动衔住他的嘴唇，会对着他哭也会对着他笑，这样慢慢找回丢失的所有爱所有幸福的于希顾，这样落回人间却更加耀眼的于希顾，也是拯救他的英雄。  
他这么想着，身下一挺，后脑不小心撞在墙壁上，咚的一声。于希顾回过神来，咽掉溢出来的口水轻轻问他，“没事吧？”  
项豪廷笑得很憨，他搂住于希顾的腰颠了一下，把于希顾托起来抱下床，心里念叨着他好轻啊，高中时他把衬衫下摆塞在裤子里，皮带把他腰部细瘦的线条完全勾勒出来，把他抱在怀里的时候觉得他更瘦了，项豪廷握住他的腿弯，他膝盖下的小腿绷紧成一条直线，属于高中男孩青涩的性感。他尝试着站起来，比想象中容易得多，他的东西还埋在于希顾身体里，每走一步，他就颤抖一下，项豪廷的阴茎进得太深，粗大而灼热，把他敏感的肠道一寸寸撑开挤压，即使他停止了抽动，快感依然像火烧般强烈，从脊椎一路延伸到大脑。  
项豪廷把他放到书桌上，他们曾经还坐在那里一块复习功课，他利落地打开抽屉，掏出一根彩虹色的波板糖。于希顾努力睁开眼，这东西他太熟悉了。  
项豪廷朝他笑，露出的酒窝无辜又可爱，他用牙咬开包装纸，刻意放慢动作舔了一口，于希顾一动不动地盯着他的动作，他又低下头去吻于希顾，于希顾的舌尖尝到了甜腻的糖浆味道。“好甜。”项豪廷轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖。  
“你比棒棒糖更甜。”  
为什么他在说这俗气的干话时总是面不改色啊。于希顾脸又烧起来。

项豪廷抱着他挤在狭窄的单人床上。在这个房间他们共同度过了最黯淡也最光明的日子，这里是项豪廷的家，而有项豪廷在的地方就是于希顾的家，墙边的架子上还摆着和朋友们留念的合影，大家都朝着天涯海角，朝着最光明的地方奔去了，只有于希顾留在他身边，将要陪他走完整个少年时代。  
项豪廷想起毕业典礼上于希顾的致辞，他是优秀毕业生代表，理所当然，于希顾温柔得像拍在浅滩的浪花，却又拥有惊涛骇浪般的力量，于希顾端正地站在台上，语调是礼堂窗外风吹过树梢的沙沙轻响，他眼里闪着灼灼的光，成为倒映在他心里的火焰。  
他说，我们都会犯错，但时间会原谅一切，只要你愿意忘记昨日的自己，迎接崭新的明天。  
项豪廷忍住跑上去拥抱他的冲动，他偷偷低头擦掉眼泪怕被损友嘲笑，结果一扭头，身边几个人高马大的男生已经哭成一团。  
于希顾朝台下鞠躬，他终于能在所有人面前露出笑容，在雷动的掌声里项豪廷凝视着他，两个人的眼神心照不宣地撞在一起，短暂的青春就要走向尾声，但生命才刚刚启程，所有犯过的错，没能鼓起勇气说出的话，一切都还来得及，所有周而复始的夏天不会记得的平凡小事，在他们眼中却是行星相撞，恒星坍缩，奇点开始爆炸成无限的空间，扭曲的未来被重新改写——  
整个宇宙都从那一天，从那个突如其来的亲吻开始。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 没怎么看1718集气死我了气死我了气死我了不许be不许be不许be我急了我急了我急了我急了我急了我急了给我开车给我开车给我开车


End file.
